brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Competition
The Art of Competition is the third episode of the first season of Brandon Rogers' series Theater Class. It was released on the 6th June 2009, & as of February 2016, has almost 250,000 views. The episode has been widely acclaimed, with praise given to the use of indirect jokes (such as on the whiteboard behind Mr. Rimmer). In this episode, the class keeps their eyes on the prize when competing against each other theatrically. Meanwhile, Mason (Salim Razawi) confides in Mr. Rimmer (Brandon Rogers) and Oliver (Stephen Weighill) makes a move on Cici (Skylar Schock). Plot Alex Rimmers explains to the audience that the class is having a "monologue-off", where they each pick and perform a monologue, with the best performance winning a prize. When he returns to the class to ask if they have each picked a monologue, Karen says that she hasn't. Mr. Rimmer tells the class that her mother passed away over the weekend, and that although she might seem more depressed than usual, "she actually has a reason, this time." When the class ask what the prize is, Mr. Rimmer quickly presents a classroom chair. Oliver is the first to perform (with Mr. Rimmer ignoring CiCi and Mason's eagerness to perform), but he quickly excuses himself to the bathroom. He stands outside with the cameraman where they plan to pretend to talk until class is over. Meanwhile in the classroom, CiCi has been chosen to perform. Although the class (except Karen) enjoys it, Mr. Rimmer says it could use improvement. Karen insults CiCi's acting skills, causing Linda to retaliate and confess that the class doesn't care that Karen's mom died. Next, Jamie performs a romance piece, much to the disgust of Mr. Rimmer. When he takes his seat once more, Linda smells alcohol. Jamie admits to the camera that today was the day he decided to give up drinking during the week. Mason receives a call during class telling him that CiCi's car tyres had been slashed, allowing him and CiCi to be excused. Mason reveals to CiCi that it was a ploy to get them out of lessons, and they go to get some lunch. While eating, CiCi asks for Mason's help to find her a boyfriend. Mason then decides to stay to finish his lunch, while CiCi returns to the classroom. As CiCi walks back to the classroom, Oliver sets himself into position that he can "accidentally" bump into CiCi and walk back to class with her. Oliver says that he needs a girlfriend, hinting that the two should start dating. Back in class, Linda has finished performing a piece from Gone With The Wind, and Mr. Rimmer presents her with the prize before Karen has the opportunity to perform. Mr. Rimmer finds Mason eating his lunch, and sits next to him. The two have a discussion, with Mason telling Mr. Rimmer that he has a crush on CiCi (much to Mr. Rimmer's surprise, as he thought Mason was gay). Mr. Rimmer encourages Mason to wait for CiCi to come around, as she might have been hinting, and not to give up. Mason tells the teacher a story about how he entered an acting competition (with the prize being a golden mask), worked hard to try to win, only for another child to hack into the computer and switch their names, causing the other child to win. However although he wanted to, Mason says he never gave up as he's now pursuing acting as a career. Mr. Rimmer asks if Mason was going to finish his lunch, which he was, and the teacher walks away, telling the camera that he talked to Mason "for nothing". As Mr. Rimmer speaks to the camera about competition, Linda can be seen sitting in the parking lot on her new chair, while Jamie sits in his car drinking. Mason waves CiCi off as she drives home, and Mr. Rimmer is revealed to have been the child who switched the scores at Mason's competition, as he decides to throw the golden mask away. Credits Cast * Alex Rimmer - Brandon Rogers * Mason Lucas - Salim Razawi * CiCi Lofte - Skylar Schock * Oliver Hamilton - Stephen Weighill * Linda Starford - Janet McCarroll * Jamie Bolton - Adam Neylan * Karen Shou - Karen Fokes * Dean Martin Shaft - Tony Rogers Crew * Director - Brandon Rogers * Assistant Director - Max Honack * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Musical Composer - Tony Giangreco * Creative Advisor - Adam Neylan * D.P. - Casey Defremery and Max Honack * Assistant D.P. - Jeff Zavattero and Steven Rogers * Technical Support - Kelly Ruiz, Steven Rogers, Ken Ross, Christine Hornbaker Trivia * Tony Rogers was credited although he did not appear in the episode Category:Videos Category:Theater Class Episodes